Idiocracy The Meeting
by soco2seoul
Summary: Naruto characters in the business world. Rated T for some swearing, a little bit of violence, and a small dash of adult themes.


No aspect of Naruto is mine and, to my knowledge, no company named Tasty! Co. exists. If it does, please notify me immediately so I can change the name to something more generic.

* * *

**Idiocracy – The Meeting**

A total of 12 men and women garbed in various business suits were situated along a rather unnecessarily long table. Five of these sharply dressed business people sat along each side of the table and a blonde woman sat at the head, off in the corner was a dark haired woman taking notes. In front of each person sitting at the table, were slices of chocolate cake in varying states of 'eaten'. The people sitting along the sides of the table wore expressions of expectation. The blonde woman at the head of the table rose and cleared her throat.

"Ok, before we begin the meeting, I would like to thank Shizune for the wonderful chocolate cake she brought in."

A polite applause followed the statement of recognition and the dark haired woman blushed a bit. After the clapping died down, Tsunade continued with her itinerary.

"Now then, I would like to begin this meeting by reminding you why I have personally selected you to be in this council."

Tsunade saw Naruto nudge Sasuke with his elbow but decided to ignore it.

"Each of you are here because you have demonstrated your worth as a valuable aspect of this company."

Now Naruto was trying to get Sasuke's attention by tapping his shoulder.

"I have selected each of you to represent your respected departments. Together, you will help me steer Tasty! Corp to the top of the retail food industry."

The occupants of the room responded to this by providing Tsunade with blank stares, along with a scowl, courtesy of Sasuke.

"Now then! To officially start our first meeting, I would like a forecast on the economy. Based on this information we will have a guideline to follow when planning marketing strategies, budgets, and other such aspects of our company. Therefore, I would like Kiba, our foremost economist, to give us a report. How is the economy doing?"

Kiba nervously stood up and cleared his throat.

_cough cough_

"Umm… good?"

Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Ok… Well then, that should be excellent news to everyone here. Neji, I believe you are our company's de facto accountant, and I correct?"

Neji gave a confident nod.

"Well then, care to explain what you're department's been up to?"

"We would be more efficient if some idiot didn't accidentally download the virus that deleted all documented transactions within the past 30 years-"

Across the table. Kiba sank into his seat.

"But I really shouldn't blame the office monkeys. It's the fault of the computer analyst who failed to make a back up point in the computer's disk drive."

Ten Ten abruptly stood up.

"You shut the hell up! I would've made back up points in every computer is that damn moron with the green tie didn't keep running around breaking down the fax machines!"

"That's not fair! Gai told me I could use any fax machine I want!"

"Bullshit! Don't make me take this up to the Director of Operations!"

Sasuke was still trying to pay attention to the conference but had an increasingly evident frown on his face from Naruto's attempts at getting his attention.

"Sasuke, back me up you asshole!"

Ten Ten pointed an accusing finger at the Director of Operations. Sighing as though defeated, Sasuke got up and began to speak.

"Fine. From now on, all company members are restricted to the fax machines on their floor."

Ten Ten donned a triumphant grin and, sticking out her tongue, looked pointedly at Rock Lee. Tsunade decided that she'd better regain control over the meeting before it got more sidetracked.

"Well, that was rather interesting. Now then, I would like to introduce our newest intern, Sakura Haruno. She's a graduate student at Konoha University. Go ahead, introduce yourself."

Sakura gave a shy smile and got up nervously.

"Um, hi. It's a pleasure to-"

Naruto, not paying attention, chose this time to not-so-quietly whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Psst… look at the tits on the new intern…"

The entire room turned to look at Naruto.

"Oops. I meant to not say that so loudly."

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"No but you're a dobe."

"Teme!"

"Asslickers!"

Eager to join in on the name-calling, nearly all the occupants of the room began shouting insults at each other. In a matter of minutes, the situation escalated into an office brawl.

Naruto had latched onto a fistful of Sasuke's hair and was holding on for dear life as Sasuke was blindly throwing punches at him. Sakura had found refuge behind a bush and was watching Ino's attempts at clobbering Shikamaru over the head with a chair. Neji, hoping to avoid conflict, was heading towards the door but Rock Lee, eager to participate in conflict, was attempting to pull him back. Meanwhile Ten Ten was repeatedly smashing Kiba's head into the table and Shino just seemed to be calmly relishing the destruction going on around the room.

Eventually the door opened and people vacated their chair as the squabble spilled from the conference room out into the office area, down the stairs, into the elevator, then through the lobby and out the front entrance.

Only two people had not joined in the fighting and, hence, were the only two people still seated at the conference room, a frustrated blonde woman and her secretary.

"Shizune?"

"Yes Tsunade?"

"I believe today's meeting is over."

* * *

Wow… so I don't exactly have a good track record of consistently updating my multi chaptered stories. Therefore, I decided to work on a one shot/series type of project. I will be releasing one shots that revolve around the characters of Naruto within the context of the business world. This specific one shot was essentially an introduction. Anyways, you know the drill, leave a review with some helpful comments. Hopefully you like this one shot, and if you didn't, let me know why. Much thanks.


End file.
